Maple Leaf Awesomeness
by Meg Okumura
Summary: Matthieu is just like any other guy, except he has an odd fetish. He likes to fantasize about having kinky sex with his boyfriend. PruCan Yaoi, Lemony. Don't like, don't read. First yaoi fic, first story! I DUN OWN NUTHIN'.


Maple Leaf Awesomeness

_Matthieu is just like any other guy; _

_except he has an odd fetish. He likes to fantasize _

_about having kinky sex with his boyfriend..._

Matthieu slammed the bedroom door behind himself and slid down the door. He had had one of the worst days ever. First, his albino boyfriend was nowhere to be seen, he tripped and fell on his way to work (which made him late), spilled his coffee all over his desk and papers, and last but not least, his boss fired him for being tardy that past week. Yeah, you could say his day was really shitty. What made it even more terrible? It was the Canadian's birthday today. The blonde peeled himself up off of the floor and flopped face-first onto the bed. He rolled over to find a note on his pillow.

**Hey Birdie! I'm sorry but I **

**have to stay late **

**at work tonight. Surprise **

**in the fridge for ya!**

**Love, Gilbert**

**P.S I AM AWESOME!~**

Matthieu smiled at the note and held it close as he slumped down the stairs into the kitchen. He threw open the refrigerator door to find himself face-to-face with his favourite maple syrup, imported straight from Ontario. Right next to it stood a bottle of maple flavoured wine. Making a face at it, Matthieu pulled the two bottle out and carefully placed them on the counter. As Matthieu proceeded to open the bottle of wine, he discovered a note taped to the side. He slowly peeled it off and stared at it.

**Wow Birdie, you sure**

**are excited to find out**

**what my gift is for you!**

**There's another little**

**surprise for you in the**

**living room.**

**Gilbert~**

Matthieu rushed into the next room and found a neatly wrapped present. He tore of the paper and grinned at the contents.

**BEST**

**BIRTHDAY**

**EVER.**

Gilbert stumbled through the door and slammed the door shut behind himself. He slipped out of his shoes and looked up, his jaw hitting the floor. A trail of roses lead deep into the house, and presumably into the bedroom. No way, under any circumstances, would his little Birdie do something like this. No. Way. In. Hell. The tall German threw his jacket and briefcase onto the couch, not caring as the said items clattered to the ground. Gilbert padded up the stairs and peered into the bedroom. As he suspected, the petals lead right into the bedroom and stopped at the bed. The Canadian was sitting on the end of the bed, watching a late night hockey program. Gilbert walked closer , undoing his tie, and sat right beside the other man who wore only his red maple leaf boxers.

"Gilly, what are you doing home so early?" The Canadian piped up and shifted closer to the albino. Gilbert closed the space and leaned his head on-top of Matthieu's. The blonde snuggled into his lover's heavily muscled shoulder.

"I just couldn't stay away from my precious Birdie on his birthday, that would be totally un-awesome of me!" Gilbert replied after a long, comfortable silence. Matthieu tipped his head back and nipped at the albino's neck playfully, leaving little red marks. Gilbert placed an arm around Matthieu and tipped his head back, giving the smaller man easier access to his throat. Matthieu's nips slowly travelled up to the tender flesh of Gilbert's ear. The ex-country groaned as he pants became a little tighter. He quickly threw Matthieu down onto the bed, stroking the Canadian's nicely toned chest.

Gilbert greedily sucked in every detail, curve, and muscle before he took off his own shirt. Matthieu ran his finger-tips up and down Gilbert's chest, barely touching the other man before tugging down the other's pants and boxers in one fluid motion. Gilbert wasted no time in ridding the timid man of his own boxer's, taking all 6 inches into his mouth at once. Matthieu groaned as Gilbert expertly swirled his tongue around and around, coming back and almost slipping right off the end before fully deep-throating the other's hardness. Matthieu nearly cummed as Gilbert's teeth lightly scraped the soft skin of his dick.

Gilbert released Matthieu's rod with a pop, a string of saliva connecting the two.

"Suck."

The most simple command that was one of the easiest to follow. The Canadian diligently took the fingers in and generously coated them, before giving them the same treatment Gilbert did to his cock. The German withdrew his fingers and slowly put one into Matthieu's puckered hole. Quickly, he added the others and scissored, before hitting the spot that made his lover see stars. Matthieu groaned and arched his back as that spot was repeatedly hit straight on, before suddenly loosing their presence.

The blonde whimpered at the sudden loss, reaching up and pulling Gilbert in for a kiss that lasted for only a second.

"What do you want Birdie? Come on, tell me what you want~" Gilbert said coily, smirking at the hot, panting mass that lay beneath him.

"P-please, Gil-" Matthieu panted before throwing the albino onto his back and putting himself into position. Gilbert was shocked but turned on by the sudden dominance that Matthieu was showing. Gilbert nodded once before slamming into the smaller man, making sure to hit his sweet spot. Matthieu moaned as Gilbert created a steady rhythm as well as steadily pumping the Canadian's weeping cock.

All of the different sensations were starting to get to Matthieu until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Gil I'm gonna cum!" Matthieu shouted just as Gilbert hit his sweet spot as hard as he could, cumming at the same time. Gilbert slowly rode out his erection and curled up into the smaller man, spooning him.

"Best birthday ever?"

"Best birthday ever. I love you Gil~"

"Love ya too Birdie."


End file.
